Todos lo notan pero tu no me ves
by i'mwiththevampire
Summary: Isabella swan es una joven adolescente normal, es de las que le gusta pasar desapercibida y se esconden detras de las paginas de los libros. Bella tiene un buen grupo de amigos y entre ellos esta el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo. El no la ve como ella a el pero las cosas van a cambiar. B&E/A&J/R&Em. MAL SUMMARY. Buena Historia.
1. Summary

Summary.

Isabella Swan es una joven adolescente normal. Es de las que pasan desapercibida y sufren en silencio pero no esta sola. Cuenta con un buen grupo de amigos, Alice y Rosalie, sus mejores amigas; Jasper y Emmett, sus hermanos adoptivos, según ella; Y Edward, su mejor amigo y el chico que le robo el corazón desde niños. Pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando Bella cumpla los 18 años? ¿Un viaje podría dar vuelta toda una vida y ponerla patas para arriba? ¿Edward se enamorara de Bella? Ed&B/ Em&R/J&A.


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno, Hace mucho que no escribía ni publicaba nada pero aca tengo una nueva historia. Espero les guste.

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de S.M, la trama es toda mia.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Bella Pov.

Increíble, me había quedado dormida por tercera vez esta semana, no podía creer que no escuchara el despertador. El sentir que mi cumpleaños se acercaba me ponía nerviosa, iba a cumplir 18 años. Eso me ponía nerviosa. Me levanté de un salto de la cama y busqué la ropa que iba a ponerme ese día. La verdad era lo mismo de siempre, algún jean gastado y alguna camiseta en igual condiciones. Nunca había sido de esas chicas que buscaban ponerse lo mejor para llamar la atención de los chicos en el instituto, y quizás era por eso que solo tenía amigos y no pasaban de eso. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, sabía que sería Alice para regañarme así que atendí lo más rápido posible. –Hola- dije algo adormilada todavía. La voz chillona y enfada de Alice me perforó el tímpano cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Dónde demonios estas? Se supone que ya deberías estar aquí!-su enfado era demasiado notorio. Me mordí el labio al ver la hora, 9:30 a.m. –Lo siento Ali, volví a quedarme dormida. Creo que hoy definitivamente no iré.-dije en tono tranquilo intentando de que ella sonara igual. –Demonios Bella-prosiguió e iba a seguir hablando pero alguien le arrebató el teléfono ya que se la escuchaba despotricar contra alguien más.

-Muy mal señorita Swan. Eso no se hace ¿Sabía?-la inconfundible voz aterciopelada de Edward sonó a través del parlante de mi celular. Respire hondo y le contesté lo más normal posible intentando no reír. –Disculpe señor Cullen todos tenemos derecho a quedarnos dormidos alguna vez- termine de decir y oí su encantadora risa. –Hay bells, estas cada vez peor. A la salida te pasamos a buscar, Alice quiere ir de compras-dijo Edward y luego corto sin dejarme tiempo a replicar. Frustrada, deje el teléfono sobre mi cama y tomando la ropa que me iba a poner, me encerré en mi baño. Deje las cosas a un lado y me miro en el espejo. Mi cabello castaño caía todo despeinado y alborotado, por mis hombros. Me sonreí a mi misma y negué. Creo que era más que obvio porque no tenía novio. Me dirigí hasta la ducha y abrí los grifos, preparando la temperatura del agua, ni muy caliente y ni muy fría. Hacía un clima espectacular, quizás luego del shopping podría ir con Edward a nuestro claro. Tenía ganas de leer un poco y de sentir el calor del sol. Tenía ganas de estar en su compañía, de hablar con el así sea de tonterías.

Me quite la ropa y la puse en el cesto de la ropa para lavar. Tome una toalla del mueble del baño y la puse junto a la ducha. Estaba sola en casa y si me la olvidaba quedaría bajo la ducha hasta que Alice llegara para torturarme. Me metí bajo el agua de la ducha dejando que esta me relajara. Me gustaba cuando estaba sola en casa, podía cantar, gritar, hacer lo que se me diera la gana. Nadie me oía y eso me encantaba. Tome el jabón y comencé a refregarme cuidadosamente, llenándome de espuma. Cantaba mientras tanto lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza y me reía cuando notaba que desafinaba. Me sentía bien, sola pero bien. Me lavé el cabello y una vez lista salí de la ducha. Me envolví con la toalla y me volví a mirar al espejo. Tenía el cabello desarreglado, alborotado pero mojado. Me sequé minuciosamente y me vestí. Luego intenté arreglar mi cabello pero al ver lo imposible, lo ate con una cola para cabello.

Regresé a mi habitación y vi que ya eran más de las 10. Tomé mi celular y bajé a la cocina. Me prepararía un buen desayuno. Saqué la leche de la heladera y me serví un poco en un tazón. Tome una caja de cereales y serví un poco con la leche. Guardé las cosas que ya no me harían falta y me dispuse a devorar mi alimento mañanero. Tenía bastante hambre. Anoche no había cenado por pasarme encerrada en mi habitación pensando y pensando. Extrañaba esos momentos de chicos, cuando éramos los 6 solo amigos.

-Flash Back-

Era primer día en la guardería, estaba contenta, a pesar de entender poco de lo que se trataba, mama me había dicho que seguro haría buenos amigos. Me había hecho dos trenzas y no paraba de jugar con ellas nerviosamente.

-Bella, hija, déjate el cabello, te desarmaras las trenzas- me regañaba mi madre cada dos por tres y mi padre no dejaba de sacarme fotos.

-Pero que grande estas-decía una y otra vez. Veía que mamá llorisqueaba cada tanto y papá la consolaba. Solo iba a comenzar la guardería. Mamá se despidió de mí y me ayudo a subir al auto patrulla de papá. El se despidió de mamá y luego se subió al auto. Encendió la radio y emprendimos camino a la guardería. Durante el camino iba mirando por la ventanilla y me distraía con los colores. El verde nos rodeaba mayormente por el bosque. Era un lindo lugar, me gustaba vivir en Forks. Cuando llegamos, papá me ayudo a bajar del auto y me llevo hasta el lugar donde era la guardería. Había bastantes niños y niñas. Algunos iban sonrientes como yo y otros llorosos porque no querían quedarse. Papá se puso a mi altura y me abrazo. Yo lo abracé y me despedí de él para entrar con el resto de los niños.

El lugar estaba lleno de juguetes y cosas para niños. Mire todo prestándole atención y encontré a una niña de cabello corto y negro, llorando en un rincón. Me acerqué a ella y algo temblorosa y le hablé. –Hola, soy Bella-dije sonriendo y le extendí mi mano. La niña me miro dudosa y la tomó. –Soy Alice-dijo algo entrecortada e hiposa. Al los minutos, un niño flacucho y con el cabello alborotado se nos acerco. Tenía los ojos más bonito que había visto en mi vida. Eran de un hermoso verde y me recordaba al bosque. –Ali deja de llorar, mamá y papá vendrán por nosotros mas tarde. No hagas como Emmett- sonrió mirando a la pequeña llorosa y luego me miro. –Soy Edward, soy hermano de la llorona-me ofreció su mano y la tome algo dudosa. –Bella-le sonreí y solté su mano. Edward dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde un señor rubio entraba arrastrando a un pequeño robusto y lo dejaba junto a nosotros. –Pórtense bien… Emmett deja de hacer escándalos- dijo el señor un poco serio y luego despeino a Edward. –Más tarde vendré por ustedes- dijo yéndose.

Edward y yo nos pusimos a hablar y pronto Alice dejo de llorar. Edward y Alice eran mellizos y Emmett, era su hermano mayor. Alice y Edward tenían 4 como yo, y Emmet 5 años. Nos pusimos los cuatro a jugar hasta que se nos unieron otros dos pequeños. Jasper y Rosalie, ambos eran rubios y eran mellizos al igual que Alice y Edward. Tenían nuestra edad. Nos pusimos a jugar los seis.

-Fin Flash Back-

Termine mi desayuno y lavé todo. Procuré dejar todo acomodado antes de irme y para cuando me di cuenta ya los tenía a mis cinco amigos esperándome para salir. Tome mi chaqueta por si luego refrescaba y salí de mi casa. Edward me esperaba parado fuera de su volvo. –Bells!-dijo abriendo sus brazos para abrazarme. –Hola traidor-dije abrazándolo y él se río. Luego me soltó y yo rodeé el auto para subirme del lado del acompañante. Como de costumbre viajaría con Edward. Éramos los únicos que estábamos solteros, éramos los únicos que aun seguíamos siendo solo amigos. Mis sentimientos hacia el eran diferentes pero él no se había dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía. Todos ya lo sabían pero él era el único sin notarlo aun.

Viajamos en silencio, que no era para nada incomodo, simplemente nos conocíamos y hablábamos tanto que a veces no había nada que decir.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capitulo. Prometo que voy a subir mañana el segundo. Es una buena historia. por favor agradeceria que me dejaran algun review con sus comentario.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Pov. Bella.

Al llegar al shopping, Edward estacionó cerca de la entrada y ambos nos bajamos. Caminamos hasta la entrada para encontrarnos con el resto de nuestros amigos. Al mirarlos y ver como se habían formado las parejas, por momentos tenía la esperanza de que sucediera lo mismo con nosotros, pero mi triste realidad era que me encontraba en la maldita friendzone. Alice me había regañado tantas veces y me había incitado a hablar pero a mí no me salía. Mire a Edward de reojo mientras caminábamos uno a la par del otro. La cercanía de nuestras manos era tanta que por momentos sentía la tentación de tomarla, pero luego reprimía esas sensaciones y me enfocaba en mis amigos que iban delante de nosotros.

Alice nos hizo recorrer cada tienda que se encontraba en el shopping y se llevo alguna prenda de todas. Yo solo me limitaba a ver la ropa y a dar mi opinión con respecto a cómo que le quedaba la ropa a las chicas. Los chicos se limitaban a repetir todo lo que yo decía. La tarde parecía ir tranquila hasta que Edward se acerco a mí y me hablo, se veía un poco nervioso. –Bells, ¿te apetece ir por un helado?-terminó de hablar e hizo ese gesto que a siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso. Pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos alborotándolos más de lo que ya estaban. Yo asentí y caminé esperando a que nuestros amigos nos siguieran pero no fue así. Esto me puso nerviosa, no sabía porque si estaba acostumbrada a salir sola de vez en cuando con Edward. El iba en silencio junto a mí y no sé de donde pero me salió de adentro. –Ya dime que está pasando-dije un poco seria. Sabía que algo me ocultaba. Me pare frente a él y me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta.

-Bella… vamos por el helado y hablamos tranquilos- dijo él con una voz suave. Yo negué sin moverme ni un centímetro de donde estaba y fruncí mi ceño esperando que al verme así soltara todo. El suspiro resignado y me miro. –Bueno Bells, la cosa es que conocí a alguien- soltó de una y sentí como si un balde de agua fría me acababa de caer de lleno en la cara. Me mordí mi mejilla por dentro y luego esbocé mi mejor sonrisa, la sonrisa de "todo está bien". –Me alegro por ti Edward-dije intentando que el nudo en mi garganta no me trabara. El me sonrió y luego me abrazo. –Temía que te alejaras por eso…-susurro sin dejar de abrazarme. ¿Cómo iba a alejarme de él? Esa idea no podía siquiera cruzarme jamás por mi cabeza, nadie ni nada me apartaría de él, excepto él. Me aparté un poco para poder mirarlo. –Edward…yo…yo jamás me apartaría por algo así-murmuré hablando sinceramente. Si bien estaba enamorada de él, primero ante que todo el lio de sentimientos que me envolvían el alma, estaba nuestra amistad, amistad de unos 13 o 14 años.

-Flash Back-

Era el día de mi cumpleaños número diez, estaba feliz porque haría una pijamada con todos mis amigos, si incluso los chicos vendrían. Veríamos películas y con las chicas habíamos acordado maquillar y vestir a los chicos de chicas. Sería de lo más divertido.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!-dijo Emmett abrazándome con fuerza cuando llegaron. –Gracias osito-dije yo intentando zafarme de su agarre que me dejaba sin aire. Luego se acerco Alice a saludarme, me dio un abrazo con tan fuerte pero si igual de cálido. Esperaba que Edward me saludara así pero solo se limito a decir –Feliz cumpleaños Isabella- y fue a saludar a mis padres. Me sentí herida, si bien todos eran mis amigos, Edward era especial, nuestra relación era especial.

Al rato llegaron los Hale. Rosalie me estrujo en sus brazos casi como Emmett y me llenó las mejillas de brillo de labio por los besos –Felicidades mi Bellita-me dijo y luego se fue junto a Alice para planear lo de la noche. Jasper se acercó a mi algo dudoso y me abrazo. Nuestra relación con Jasper era rara, no hablábamos mucho pero cuando pasábamos el tiempo juntos realmente nos divertíamos. –Felicidades Bella-besó mi mejilla y me miro- ¿Sabes? Eres como una hermanita para mí- yo volví a abrazarlo. –Gracias Jazz tú también eres como un hermano para mí-

La tarde transcurrió rápido, nos divertíamos mucho los seis juntos sin embargo yo sentía que Edward seguía raro.

-Juguemos a las escondidas- propuso Alice. Todos aceptamos y como la duende tuvo la idea ella fue la que nos tenía que buscar. Ali empezó a contar y todos salimos corriendo a escondernos. Yo me metí en el closet de los abrigos y Edward se metió conmigo. –Oye…-me queje al verlo a entrar. El rió y me dijo –Shh… o Alice nos va encontrar- me dijo y luego me tapo la boca con una de sus manos. –Quiero que me escuches ¿Si?-dijo en un susurró. Yo lo pude asentir y él me sonrió torcidamente.

-Bella, eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo. Quería desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños y quería que supieras que tú eres mi mejor amiga- buscó con su mano libre algo en sus bolsillos y luego sacó una pequeña pulserita. Esta parecía ser de plata y tenía un dije de cristal en forma de corazón colgado de ella. Yo abrí mis ojos al oírlo y ver lo que me obsequiaba. El quitó su mano de mi boca y luego me colocó la pulsera en mi mano izquierda. Cuando terminó, me tire a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza a lo que el respondía ciñéndome de la misma manera. La puerta del closet se abrió y Alice nos miro sonriendo. –Perdieron bobos- nosotros nos separamos rápidamente y salimos en silencio, mientras que Ali daba saltitos por habernos encontrado.

-Fin Flash Back-

Recordaba ese día como si había sido ayer, el día en que nos convertimos en mejores amigos. Desde ese día jamás nos separamos, hasta ahora. Comencé a caminar de regreso a donde habíamos dejado al resto de nuestros amigos. Iba en silencio, la verdad era que me quería ir a mi casa. En cuanto me encontré con Alice me disculpe con esta. –Lo siente mi duendecita, debo irme a casa. Olvide que tenía unos deberes que hacer- dije despidiéndome de esta. Salude a cada uno de ellos y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Bella-Oí que alguien me llamaba. –Bella espera que yo te llevo- era Edward. Me detuve dejando que me alcanzara con rápido un trote. –Yo te llevo, vamos- dijo sonriéndome, esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aire, esa sonrisa que me derretía. Yo negué sonriéndole, intentando que la voz no me fallara. –No Ed, quédate no hace falta. El bus me deja a pocas cuadras de casa- besé su mejilla y el iba a replicar cuando una voz que no me parecía familiar dijo su nombre. – ¿Edward? ¡Edward!-exclamó la voz y vi una chica rubia despampanante acercándose. Yo me escabullí cuando Edward se distrajo y me fui. No había duda de que esa, esa era la chica de la que Edward me había hablado.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, deje que las lagrimas abordaran mi rostro. Dios, si que era tonta. Esa chica era hermosa, era bonita y yo… yo al lado de ella no era nada. ¿Cómo pude pensar que él se fijaría en mí? Limpie mi rostro con la manga de mi camiseta y llegue hasta la parada del autobús. Seguro tenía un aspecto penoso, ya que la gente se me quedaba mirando. 'Si señores, mi mejor amigo me acaba de romper el corazón pero aun no lo sabe' Era el único que seguramente no lo sabía. Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett, ellos cuatro se habían dado cuenta que mis sentimientos por el habían cambiado, pero él, el jamás lo había notado. 'Todos lo notan pero tú no me ves, Edward.' Pensé y subiendo al autobús parado frente a mí. Pague mi boleto y busque un asiento en el fondo. Solo quería llegar a casar y dejarme caer en la cama. Quería hundir mi rostro en mi almohada y dejarme ahogar por las lágrimas.


	4. Capitulo 3

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de S.M, la trama es toda mía.

Capitulo 3:

Pov. Bella.

Me bajé en la parada que estaba a un par de cuadras de mi casa. Mierda, me sentía destrozada. Sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, sabía que en algún momento Edward encontraría a alguien, solo que no estaba preparada. Ahora ya no existiría un "Edward y Yo" aunque sea como amigos, ahora había alguien más que lo compartía conmigo. Su disponibilidad horaria ya no sería principalmente para mí. Caminé derecho a mi casa pero me detuve en la esquina cuando vi su volvo plateado estacionado frente a la entrada de la casa. El estaba en pórtico esperándome sentado. Yo no me encontraba estable para enfrentarme a su felicidad, no me encontraba estable para comportarme como su mejor amiga. Retrocedí rezando que no me viera y me escabullí hacia el bosque. Si caminaba por él, llegaría a casa y entraría por la puerta trasera sin que Edward me viera. Mientras caminaba, tome mi celular y busque el número de Alice entre mis contactos. Puse el botón de llamar y espere a que me atendiera. Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres pitidos y la cantarina voz de Alice me respondió. – ¿Bella?-su voz sonaba preocupada y algo penosa. Tome aire antes de hablar. –Alice, soy yo. Necesito un favor-musité rápidamente y camine por el bosque hasta llegar a la zona donde daba con el fondo de mi casa.

-Dime Bells. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-dijo algo más relajada, ya lo sabía. Era obvio, es su hermana después de todo. Yo tome otra bocanada de aire e intente hablar lo más calmada posible. –Tu hermano esta aquí. Necesito que lo saques de la entrada de mi casa. No me siento bien, necesito mi tiempo Alice. No puedo fingir en estos momentos que me siento feliz por él, no puedo llevar mi papel de mejor amiga- dije rápido y volví a tomar aire mientras me escabullía hacia la puerta trasera. –Ok Bella, ya lo llamo para que me ayude con cualquier cosa- murmuro ella del otro lado del teléfono y suspire aliviada. –Muchas gracias Alice-musité y terminé la llamada. Abrí la puerta con sigilo y me metí dentro de la casa. Suspiré al oír como su auto se ponía en marcha y se iba. Subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto. No tenía ganas de llorar por él, simplemente no podía. Tenía que superarlo.

Los días pasaron, faltaba un día para mi cumpleaños y yo evitaba a Edward a toda costa. Sabía que el notaria que algo andaba mal pero no podía estar con él y su novia. Mi cumpleaños ya no sería lo mismo así que decidí cancelar todo festejo. Le dije a Charlie que ese día me quedaría en casa, que el mejor regalo que podía darme era dejarme faltar al instituto y el acepto. No quería que Edward y Tanya arruinaran mi único día. Todavía sentía el nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba como Edward había hecho oficial su noviazgo y como la había llevado a la noche de películas en la casa de Jazz y Rose.

-Flash Back-

Alice me había ido a buscar a casa el sábado a la noche para que fuera a la noche de películas en casa de Jasper y Rosalie.

-Vamos Bella, levántate de esa cama. Debes salir- Decía destapándome y jalándome por las piernas. Yo me aferraba a mi cama y negaba hundiendo mi cabeza en mi almohada. –No Ali, no tengo ganas de ir- dije levantando solo un poco mi cabeza para hablar y luego volví a hundirla. Alice bufó sonoramente y llamo a Emmett por teléfono. En menos de lo que imaginaba, Emmett estaba cargándome escaleras abajo.

-Suéltame oso-iba gritando y golpeando su espalda. Emmett solo se reía. –Ya Alice, dile que me baje. Te dejare arreglarme-musite sin pensar. Alice sonrió satisfecha y le indico a Emmett que me dejara sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala.

-Emmett, vigílala mientras voy por ropa y algunas cosas más- dijo Alice antes de perderse escaleras arriba. Yo bufé mirando a Emmett. El me sonrío dándome ánimos. –Bella vamos a divertirnos, te extraño ¿sabes? Ya ni sales con nosotros – decía Emmett y yo solo podía sentirme culpable. A los minutos Alice bajo, Emmett nos dejo solas y se fue a esperarnos en su jeep. Me cambie con la ayuda de mi mejor amiga y deje que me el cabello, y que me maquillara un poco. Una vez lista, salimos al encuentro del oso y nos subimos en su jeep. Mi padre no estaba, el trabajo le tomaba mucho tiempo así que no le molestaba que saliera con mis amigos. Después de un corto viaje llegamos a la casa de los Hale. Rosalie se tiró a mis brazos al verme. Jasper me recibió con una cálida sonrisa y nos acomodamos en la sala de estar. Yo me senté en un sillón individual dejándoles a las parejas el cómodo sofá grande. Mientras Rose y Ali preparaban las palomitas, Jasper se acerco a mí para conversar un poco.

-Bella, me alegra que hayas venido- mi rubio amigo tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. Yo le sonreí a medias y negué – pues es todo gracias a Alice y sus tácticas de forcejeo – bromee mirándolo y el rio negando.

-Sí, mi novia logra todo lo que se propone- ambos reímos hasta que oímos el sonido del timbre. Mi corazón se apretó contra mi pecho. Era el. Jasper me dedico una sonrisa inspirándome confianza y luego fue a atender. Emmett me echo una mirada desde donde estaba y yo fije mi vista al suelo.

-Pasa Edward…-oí la voz de Jasper y mi corazón se aceleró. Temía que me reclamara por no responder sus llamadas o por no dejar que me llevara a casa. –No sabía que vendrías acompañado- mi corazón se detuvo y se rompió en mil pedacitos. Me levanté y sin detenerme ante el llamado de mi oso me escabullí a la cocina rogando que no me vieran. Al entrar me quedé mirando a mis amigas. –Vino acompañado-musité guardándome las lágrimas para cuando estuviera sola –Chicas yo me voy- Les dije cabizbaja. Alice suspiró apenada e intento abrazarme pero me aparte. No querías más comentarios de consuelo. Ambas me acompañaron hasta la sala para despedirme y enfrentar a Edward. Cuando entramos en ella, él tenía a su novia sentada en su regazo y se estaban besando. Rose tosió haciendo que se separaran y Edward clavo su mirada en mi. Yo la esquivé mirando el suelo. –Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme. Otro días vengo- musité bajo. La chica se levanto de las piernas de Edward y este también se puso de pie. –Bella, ella es Tanya, mi novia – dijo rápidamente antes de que me fuera. Yo asentí y mire a la chica. Tanya era dolorosamente hermosa. Tenía el cabello rubio un tono fresa y ondulado. Su figura estaba bien marcada por unas curvas que yo ni en sueños tendría y sus atributos resaltaban notoriamente.

-Es un gusto Tanya-murmuré antes de irme y luego de despedirme rápidamente de todos me marché caminando. Dolía, dolía mucho.

-Fin Flash Back-

Desde ese día eran inseparables, en los almuerzos ahí estaba ella. Nos juntábamos en la casa de alguno, ahí estaba ella. Y mi corazón se rompía cada vez más. Me tire en mi cama a dormir. Sería mi peor cumpleaños. Mire el techo y agradecí que Charlie aceptara que me fuera de viaje a Londres como regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Esme y Carlisle. Me habían dado mi regalo de cumpleaños antes de tiempo porque querían que me fuera el mismo día de mi cumpleaños. Así que empaque todo. Me iría toda una semana, tenía todo pago y conocería Londres. '18 años no se cumplen todos los días' repetí en mi mente las palabras de Alice cuando Esme me dio los billetes de avión. Me dormí luego de dar vueltas en mi cama ansiosa por el viaje.

Me desperté por el insistente sonido del timbre de mi casa. Algo adormilada, baje con cuidado las escaleras y me tropecé de todas formas en el ultimo escalón. Evite caer de pura suerte y abrí la puerta. –Sorpresa – gritaron todos al unisonó y sonreí a medias al ver que Edward estaba presente junto a su novia. 'Mierda' dije mentalmente. Ya habían arruinado mi único día. Los hice pasar y me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Pasaría todo el día con ellos en mi casa y con Charlie. Luego partiría hacia Londres por una semana.

El día se me hizo largo. Edward y Tanya se pasaban de cariñosos. Mi corazón se resquebrajaba más, si era posible. Luego del feliz cumpleaños, cortar la torta y tomar mis maletas. Todos nos fuimos al aeropuerto. René me envió un álbum de fotos para que armara un álbum de recuerdos. Y Charlie me regalo una cámara de fotos. Los chicos me regalaron ropa y cosas así. Yo no podía evitar recordar mi cumpleaños número diez y no evitar mirar la pulsera que colgaba de mi muñeca. Dolía y no dejaba de doler. Perdí a mi mejor amigo. Me saque una foto con cada uno de mis amigos por separado, pero en la de Edward salía Tanya también. Me despedí de todos y me embarqué en el viaje.

Tenía la esperanza que todo cambiara, que pudiera dejar de sufrir. Una vez arriba del avión, me acomodé en mi asiento junto a la ventanilla y espere que mi asiento acompañante fuera ocupado por alguien agradable. A los minutos llego un joven rubio de unos veinte o veinte tantos. Era guapo y tenía una sonrisa amigable en su rostro. Se acomodó junto a mí y espere no tener que ser yo la que empezara la conversación. Para mi suerte, el me hablo.

-Hola-murmuró sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Yo lo mire intentando sonreír de la misma manera y le respondí. –Hola, soy Bella – le extendí mi mano y el la tomo. Su mano era cálida y la estrechó con la mía. –Un gusto Bella. Soy James – se presentó y luego comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco. James me parecía agradable, y me sentía un poco mejor. Mi corazón ya no dolía tanto.


	5. Capitulo 4

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de S.M, la trama es toda mía.

Pov. Edward.

Las cosas con Bella se habían puesto raras desde el día en que le conté que había conocido a alguien. Y Se pusieron aun peor cuando presente a Tanya. Simplemente me evitaba. Sabía que lo hacía desde esa tarde en el shopping.

-Flash Back-

Luego de hacerle una seña a Tanya para decirle que me esperara, me gire para encontrarme con que Bella se había esfumado. –Demonios – dije y me encaminé hacia donde se haya Tanya. –Lo siento amor – me apresuré a decir. –Debo irme – me aleje de Tanya y camine hacia la salida, por donde suponía que se había ido Bella. Camine por el estacionamiento intentando ver si encontraba su cabellera castaña pero nada. Me subí a mi Volvo y conduje hacia su casa. En el camino no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en porque su reacción así. Habíamos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que no entendía porque me costaba tanto saber sus motivos. Al llegar, estacione frente a su casa y me baje. Parecía que no había nadie en la casa, así que me senté en el pórtico. La esperé y la esperé pero nada. Mire para los lados esperando verla y así lo hice. Estaba por la esquina, pero luego retrocedió y se perdió por donde venía. No hacía falta que me dijeran mas, ella quería evitarme. De todas formas me quedé allí por unos minutos esperando a ver qué sucedía hasta que sonó mi celular. "Alice" leí en la pantalla y atendí, no quería que mi hermana se enojara.

-¿Edward?-pregunto ella y yo suspiré. –Sí. ¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté, aunque creía saber su respuesta.

-La cosa es que…-empezó a decir ella y yo la interrumpí – es que Bella quiere entrar en su casa y yo estoy en la puerta. ¿No? – sentí un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono y ella murmuro un "Si" muy bajo. Yo respiré resignado y camine hacia mi Volvo. –Ok Alice, ya voy para casa –Abrí la puerta de mi auto y me subí. Corte la llamada y me fui a toda velocidad hacia mi casa.

-Fin Flash Back-

Y allí se iba ella… No podía creer que ni siquiera pude despedirme como quería. Mi corazón se sentía algo apretado en mi pecho y luego Tanya llamo mi atención. –Edward, Edward te estoy hablando –me dijo ella algo enfadada. Yo tenía mi vista en la espalda de Bella que se iba caminando para embarcar su avión. Me gire a verla y le sonreí a medias.

-¿Qué ocurre?-murmuré mirándola y vi como pronto todos mis amigos se iban. Alice y Rose estaban muy tristes y los chicos intentaban consolarlas. Tanya me jalo del brazo llevándome hacia la salida.

-Quiero irme, ya me aburro- dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Yo asentí viéndola y caminé con ella. –Te dejare en tu casa, tengo cosas que hacer – murmure un tanto cansado. La verdad que la partida de Bella, por más que fuera por una semana, me tenía triste y no me apetecía estar con Tanya en estos momentos. Ella solo asintió en silencio e intento besarme pero yo corrí mi rostro. –Tanya ahora no –musité. Ella me miro ofendida y luego detuvo su andar.

-Edward ¿Qué te pasa? Tu no eras así conmigo –miro alrededor y comenzó a llorar. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no me sentía culpable, solo no tenía ganas de besarla. La abracé y la hice caminar fuera del aeropuerto. –Tanya por favor. –la mire y suspire. No creí que iba a decir esto. Hacía días que habíamos formalizado pero ahora me estaba arrepintiendo. –Creo que necesito un tiempo –murmure. Ella me miro incrédula y luego se fue en un taxi dejándome allí parado.

Pov. Bella.

El viaje había sido agradable junto a la compañía de James. Le conté todo lo sucedido y por primera vez, no llore. El me dijo muchas cosas lindas y luego intercambiamos números para seguir en contacto durante nuestra estadía en Londres. El iba por el mismo tiempo pero a visitar a sus abuelos que eran de allí.

Cuando llegue a Londres lo primero que hice fue llamar a mis padres. Les conté que había viajado bien, que el hotel era fabuloso y que ya quería volver para agradecerles muchísimo a los Cullen. Luego llame a mis amigas y les conté acerca de James.

-Quizá es el momento de que te enfoques en alguien más Bells.- Dijo mi rubia amiga. Alice la secundo dándole la razón. –Opino igual que Rose –charlamos acerca de cosas de chicas y luego me despedí. Me bañe y me arreglé para salir a conocer un poco y cenar. El lugar donde me habían hospedado los Cullen era encantador y tenía un servicio maravilloso. Me habían proporcionado un coche con chofer para que me llevara donde quisiera, cuando quisiera. Le pedí que me diera un recorrido por la ciudad y luego me llevara algún restaurante bonito.

Conocí gran parte de Londres y terminé cenando en un bonito restaurante ingles. Me sentí un poco triste al darme cuenta que cenaba sola pero intenté animarme por saber que estaba lejos de la razón de mi corazón roto.

Pedí pastas, lo sé, podía haber pedido algo mejor pero amaba las pastas y ya que tenía todos los gastos pago por mis queridos padres adoptivos quise empezar mi viaje disfrutando de lo que me gustaba. Después de que el mesero me tomara mi pedido, una voz familiar me llamo.

-¿Bella?-era la voz de James. Sonreía al verlo parado por acomodarse en una mesa. – ¡James! –dije con algo de asombro y le hice señas de que se acercara. El vino hacia mi mesa y me saludo con un beso en mi mejilla.

-Que gusto encontrarte aquí. ¿Cenas sola?- me dijo mientras me acomodaba un mechón de mi cabellos y sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban al sentir su tacto.

Asentí levemente sin dejar de sonreír. –Lo mismo digo. Sí, lamentablemente viaje sola así que me encontraras muy seguido así –murmuré mirándolo y una idea paso por mi mente. – ¿vienes solo? ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – le pregunté algo avergonzada. Seguramente estaría acompañado. El me sonrío y asintió.

-Sí. Me encantaría acompañarte- dijo el nos acomodamos nuevamente en mi mesa. El mesero regreso para tomar su pedido también y luego de un rato trajo dos platos de pastas. Acompañamos la comida con una buena botella de vino. La noche fue más que placentera. Su compañía era maravillosa, hablábamos te todo sin problema. Le gustaba leer al igual que yo y encontramos muchos temas para hablar. Cuando vi que ya era muy tarde me disculpe. Quise pagar mi cena pero no me dejo. El como buen caballero me pago la cena y quedamos en volvernos a ver. Le dije donde me alojaba y quedo en pasar en buscarme.

Los días pasaban y con James las cosas iban mejor. Salíamos, la pasábamos genial. Me presento a sus abuelos y tuvimos un almuerzo familiar en casa de sus abuelos. Me sentía casi bien. Solo sentía una pequeña punzada en mi pecho cuando me acordaba de él. Hablaba por teléfono con todos menos con Edward. No sabía absolutamente nada de él y les había prohibido a mis amigos contarme de su vida. No me interesaba saber que se besuqueaba con Tanya, no me interesaba saber que eran una pareja feliz.

Para cuando me di cuenta, estaba en mi habitación armando mis maletas. Era mi última noche en Londres y James había quedado en pasar a buscarme para cenar. Tenía algo importante que decirme. Cuando terminé, me bañe y me arreglé como nunca me había arreglado antes. A las 8 me estaba esperando James en la recepción. Me llevo al primer restaurante donde cenamos y volvimos a pedir pasta. Cenamos como todas las noches con una buena conversación y unas buenas copas de vino. Estaba feliz, como no me había sentido en días.

Luego de la cena fuimos a caminar por ahí, recorriendo parte de Londres a pie. En un momento James se detuvo y frente a un parque –Bella, regresare contigo. Iré a vivir a Forks –mi corazón se acelero un poco. Me gustaba la idea de seguir frecuentando a James. El era de Port Angeles pero se mudaría Forks. Yo lo mire un poco incrédula. – ¿De verdad? –musité insegura. El asintió y yo sonreí ampliamente.

-Si Bells, quiero verte todo el tiempo… yo me estoy enamorando de ti- me dijo y sentí como mis mejillas se encendían. El tomo una de mis manos y la beso. –Bella, yo… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –las palabras de James me dejaron atónitas. No podía creer que alguien más se interesaba por mí y no como amigos. Sin dudarlo asentí y lo abracé. –Si quiero James –murmuré abrazándolo.

La noche termino espléndidamente bien. James me acompaño a mi hotel y me dejo frente a la puerta del ascensor. Nos veríamos mañana para viajar juntos. Estaba feliz. Terminé de acomodar mis cosas y me dormí profundamente. El viaje de regreso fue rápido o eso me pareció a mí. James iría hasta Forks conmigo y allí se alojaría en un hotel hasta que consiguiera un lugar fijo. James tenía 21 años, era bastante responsable por su edad.

Cuando llegamos y salimos de la puerta embarqué íbamos tomados de la mano. Todos mis amigos me esperaban ahí. Sus rostros de asombro al verme a acompañada me hicieron reír. Los mire a todos y mi vista se encontró con esos hermosos ojos verdes que parecían tristes. Estaba solo, Tanya no lo acompañaba. Nos acercamos y sin soltar a James, saludo a cada uno de mis amigos. Deje para lo último a Edward quien me hizo soltar a mi novio y me abrazo con fuerza. –Te extrañe mucho mi Bells –pronuncio bajo. Yo asentí correspondiendo su abrazo y luego me aparte para volver a los brazos de mi novio.


	6. Capitulo 5

Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de S.M, la trama es toda mía.

Capitulo 5.

Pov. Edward.

La semana se me hizo eterna, extrañaba mucho a Bella. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Sabía que había hablado con todos menos conmigo. No me parecía raro después de lo que Alice me dijo.

-Flash Back-

-Quizás es el momento de que te enfoques en alguien más -le respondió Rosalie a Bella, había dicho algo que no llegué a escuchar. Me quedado parado junto a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Alice esperando que siguieran hablando. –Opino igual que Rose –dijo mi hermana. ¿De quién hablaban? ¿Quién había lastimado a Bella? Me quedé allí pero las chicas cambiaron de tema. Cuando estaba por irme, Alice me sorprendió. Ya habían terminado la conversación con Bella y la curiosidad me había quedado picando. – ¡Edward! –dijo mi hermana sorprendida al verme sentado en suelo junto a su puerta. Yo me sobresalté y me levante. – ¿Qué? – dije haciéndome el desentendido y ella me arrastro hacia mi habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y me miro un poco molesta.

-¿Qué oíste?- me preguntó seria. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Yo me cruce de brazos y la mire como esperando que ella me explicara todo. –Todo –dije medio seco y fruncí mi ceño mirándola. – ¿De quién hablaban? ¿Quién lastimo a Bella?-ella me hecho una mirada un tanto enfada y suspiró.

-¿De verdad no te das una mínima idea?-me dijo algo molesta. 'Si tuviera una mínima idea no te lo estaría preguntando' pensé para mis adentros. Negué con mi cabeza y espere a que ella continuara hablando. –Edward eres ciego, de verdad que lo eres. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Bella te ama!- dijo frustrada. Yo me quedé helado, repitiendo cada una de sus palabras en mi cabeza. "Bella te ama." No, ella era mi mejor amiga. Yo era su mejor amigo. Nada más.

-No Alice, estás loca- dije sin más y me senté en mi cama. Ella se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir me echo una mirada triste y me dijo –No hay peor ciego que el que no quiera ver –luego salió y cerró la puerta, dejándome totalmente solo y con sus palabras dándome vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Fin Flash Back-

Ahí estaba Bella, frente a nosotros pero no venía sola. Un sentimiento extraño me inundo, 'celos' pensé. Estaba celoso de ese rubio que venía junto a ella. El sonreía y ella por alguna razón comenzó a reír. Se fueron acercando a nosotros y en ninguno momento soltó su mano. Ella saludo a cada uno de nuestros amigos sin separarse de él. Luego se acerco a mí y yo la obligué a que lo soltara. La estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza y murmure en su oído. –Te extrañe mucho mi Bells –ella solo asintió y luego se apartó regresando con el rubio. Creo que por fin las palabras de Alice calaron hondo en mi y entendí el porqué Bella se había apartado tanto de mi. El porqué habíamos dejado de ser tan mejores amigos. Ella nos miro a todos y luego al rubio junto a ella. Aferrada a su brazo nos sonrió y luego hablo –Bueno, como verán no volví sola. El es James, es mi…-empezó a decir y yo rogaba porque no lo dijera, que no dijera esa maldita palabra. –Es mi novio –termino diciendo. Creo que por fin entendí todo lo que sintió ella cuando le conté de Tanya, cuando nos vio juntos. Pero no entendía por qué me ponía así. Ella solo era mi mejor amiga.

Pov. Bella.

Les presente a James y todos pareció caerles bien. No podía creer que todo esto haya pasado en una semana. Me parecía irreal.

-Me alegra que estés con Bella- le dijo Alice. Ella, James y Jasper se pusieron a conversar. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y yo fuimos por las maletas.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-me pregunto Rose mientras tomábamos las maletas más livianas. Sentí la mirada de Edward clavarse en mi como esperando que respondiera. Yo fije mi vista en Rose y le sonreí. –Fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida –dije lo suficientemente fuerte y continué –Conocí a James, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?-dije de forma retorica. '¿Qué más podía pedir?' pensé. Ya tenía la forma de olvidar a Edward. Con el tiempo aprendería a querer a mi novio y dejaría ese enamoramiento estúpido por él.

Regresamos donde se encontraban aun conversando mis amigos con mi novio y luego partimos hacia mi casa. Lo presentaría con mi padre y luego lo llevaría hasta el hotel más cercano. En el camino viajamos con Emmett y Rosalie. No quería viajar con Edward, había algo que me decía que era mejor guardar distancia.

Cuando íbamos en el jeep no pude evitar preguntar – ¿Qué paso con Tanya? –dije al extrañarme por su ausencia. Por lo que recordaba de la semana anterior, ellos no se separaban por nada. Iban a todos lados juntos. Rosalie y Emmett se dieron una mirada y luego Rose hablo.

-Edward se está tomando un tiempo-dijo ella y luego se miro en el espejo para arreglar su maquilla de manera despreocupada. Yo asentí y tome la mano de James. Decidí no darle más importancia a lo que pasaba en su vida amorosa y me enfoqué en lo nerviosa que me ponía hablar con Charlie. Creo que además de mi mejor amigo, era el único que no sabía que sentía interés por algún chico. Al llegar a la casa, Emmett se estación justo enfrente de mi pórtico y detrás nuestro se estaciono el Volvo plateado. Yo me bajé del auto y camine hacia la puerta de mi casa. La abrí para poder meter todas las maletas y regresé para ayudar a bajar el equipaje. Entre todos, llevamos las cosas dentro de la casa y nos acomodamos en la pequeña sala. Le mostré a James rápidamente la pequeña casa que compartía con Charlie y luego prepare café para todos. No faltaba mucho para que Charlie saliera del trabajo y todos los esperábamos ansiosos por ver que decía de mi novio. Por primera vez, miraba la sala y al ver a todos con sus parejas no me sentía sola. Aunque me sentía un poco culpable por ver a Edward solo. 'Basta Bella, el no se sentía culpable por dejarte sola cuando estaba con Tanya ¿o sí?' me dijo la voz de mi consciencia y le di la razón. Los minutos parecían hacerse eternos pero al fin llego. Mi corazón se acelero un poco al sentir como abría la puerta. Me levante del sofá en el cual estaba sentada y fui a su encuentro. Mi padre me abrazo con fuerza y yo correspondí su abrazo con la misma fuerza. Estuvimos así un momento y luego nos separamos. Charlie saludo a todos mis amigos y decidí que era momento de presentarle a James.

-Papá, el es James. El es mi novio- dije bastante segura e intentando que los nervios no me traicionaran haciéndome fallar al hablar. La cara de sorpresa de mi Charlie me hizo reír y me sentí aliviada cuando se acerco a estrechar la mano de mi novio.

-Un gusto James-dijo Charlie sosteniendo la mano de mi novio. –El gusto es todo mío Señor Swan-dijo James de manera educada. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír y por un momento me olvide de Edward, me olvide de Tanya, me olvide de mis amigos que se encontraban allí tan expectantes como yo por la reacción de Charlie. Todo me estaba saliendo demasiado perfecto.

Después de ese día las cosas se tornaron demasiadas buenas para mí, bueno solo para mí. Mi mejor amigo, o quizás ex mejor amigo se separo de su novia y desde ese entonces ya nunca más volvimos a hablar. Inevitablemente compartíamos cosas juntos, noches de películas en casa de alguno, salidas grupales, almuerzos en el instituto. Pero ya no salíamos solos, lo nuestro se había acabado desde el día en que presente a James. Pero ya no estaba sola, tenía a James y todas las cosas que hacía con Edward, ahora las hacía con él. Un parte de mi se sentía triste, una parte de mi corazón se rompió cuando Edward y yo dejamos de ser "Edward y yo". Y la otra se encontraba feliz por haber encontrado alguien que me amara así como soy.

El tiempo pasó y James se instaló en Forks. Había empezado a trabajar con los Newton mientras conseguía algo mejor. Estaba decidido a permanecer en Forks hasta que yo terminara de estudiar y me fuera a la universidad. Me seguiría adonde fuera. Pensar que era tan importante para alguien como para dejarlo todo y seguirme, me hacía sentir más feliz que lo que jamás me sentí en la vida.


End file.
